supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lizzie Borden
Lizzie Borden ist die fünfte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung GASTSTAR JARED GERTNER — Sam und Dean untersuchen eine Reihe von Morden in einem nahegelegenen Bed and Breakfast, bei dem es sich um das ehemalige Zuhause von Lizzie Borden zu handeln scheint. Als ein ortsansässiger Mann namens Len den Brüdern auch noch erzählt, dass er ein kleines Mädchen während der Morde beobachtet hat, befürchten die beiden, dass Amara dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Handlung thumb|leftWendy und ihr Freund wollen die Nacht in einem Hotel verbringen, das einst das Familienanwesen der Bordens war. Lizzie, die Tochter der Familie soll Vater und Stiefmutter mit einer Axt getötet haben. In dem Haus soll es angeblich spuken. Wendy findet es gruseliger als sie erwartet hätte. Ihr Freund findet es aufregend. Er legt eine Platte auf und plötzlich fängt das Licht an zu flackern und erlischt schließlich ganz. Auf ein Mal springt die Tür des Wandschranks auf. Als Wendys Freund nachsehen geht, ist der Schrank leer, aber zeitgleich taucht hinter seiner Freundin eine vermummte Person auf und tötet sie mit einer kleinen Axt. Wendys Freund versucht zu entkommen, doch auch er wird getötet. Dean erkundigt sich bei seinem Bruder, ob er etwas Neues über die Dunkelheit herausgefunden hat. Sam verneint das, präsentiert Dean thumballerdings einen möglichen Geister-Fall. Er zeigt ihm die Informationen über den Tod von Wendy und ihrem Freund. Dean mag nicht so Recht daran glauben, dass es dort spukt und hält es für eine Touristenfalle, aber Sam, der laut seinem Bruder einen Serienkiller-Fetisch hat, ist der Meinung, dass sie sich des Falles annehmen sollten. Es gelingt ihm Dean zu überzeugen und so machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Massachusetts. thumb|leftIn dem Hotel angekommen, stellen sie fest, dass das Geschäft unter dem Mord des Pärchens leidet. Die Winchesters befragen den Inhaber Mason Kemper zu dem Vorfall, doch der meint er würde nur die Fragen zahlender Gäste beantworten und so mietet Sam gegen Aufpreis das Zimmer in dem die beiden ermordet wurden. Kemper erklärt, er und seine Mutter hätten nichts gemerkt, bis sie die Schreie hörten. Als er ins Zimmer kam, fand er nur die Leichen. Wendys Freund sei allerdings ein Nachfahre der Bordens. Als die Brüder das Haus unter die Lupe nehmen, stellen sie fest, dass alles so präpariert wurde, dass es den Anschein erweckt, es würde im Hotel spuken. Dean sieht sich in seiner Vermutung, dass es sich um eine Touristenfalle handelt, bestätigt. Während die Winchesters den Fall beim Abendessen diskutieren, wird Kempers Mutter ermordet. Sam und Dean schalten sich als F.B.I.-Agenten in die Ermittlungen des Falls ein. Als Dean zuvor im Souvenirladen war, hat er einen Mann gesehen, der vom Haus Fotos gemacht hat. Er erwähnt ihn dem zuständigen Ermittler gegenüber, aber der Polizist erklärt, dass der Junge, Len, ein harmloser Geister-Fan sei. Die Brüder fahren zu ihm, um ihn zu befragen. Auf dem Weg informiert der Polizist Sam, dass es in einem Nachbarort einen weiteren Mord gegeben hat. Daher entscheiden sie sich, sich aufzuteilen. Am Tatort befragt Sam die Babysitterin Sydney. Sie hat die Leiche ihres Arbeitgebers in der Auffahrt gefunden, aber nichts Verdächtiges thumb|222pxbemerkt. Verdächtig erscheint Sam jedoch das Verhalten der Frau des Opfers, Dawn Pinsky, die ob der Tat keine Regung zeigt und ihn des Hauses verweist. Der Polizist meint jedoch jeder würde auf so einen Verlust anders reagieren. Doch Sam bleibt skeptisch. Bei seinem Gespräch mit Len kommt dieser bei Dean ganz wie der typische, exzentrische und aufgedrehte Geister-Fan rüber. Er versucht ein Bild von Lizzies Geist zu machen, was bislang noch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Er kennt sich gut im Haus aus, hat aber an diesem Abend nichts Besonderes bemerkt. Während Len seinen Blog aktualisiert, entdeckt Dean auf Lens Schreibtisch eine Zeichnung des Kains-Mal. Als er Len darauf anspricht, druckst Len zunächst rum, ehe er schließlich erzählt, dass er vor ein paar Nächten thumb|leftein Mädchen im Teenager-Alter vor dem Haus hat stehen sehen. Das Mädchen hätte dieses Mal unter dem Schlüsselbein gehabt. Das Mädchen sei fasziniert gewesen von Lizzie und ihren Serienkiller-Augen. Ihr Name sei Amara. Bei Dean beginnen sich die Puzzleteile zu einem Bild zu formen. Als er versucht von Len zu erfahren, ob er wisse wo Amara jetzt sei, will dieser wissen, was Dean über sie weiß. Er erzählt ihm, dass sie eine silbrig-leuchtende Substanz aus ihm raus gesaugt habe und er seitdem nicht mehr derselbe sei. Er hätte keine Lust auf gar nichts mehr und würde sich fühlen wie ein Roboter der ein Programm abspielt. Er will Amara finden, damit sie ihn wieder normal macht. Dean informiert Sam über die Wendung, die der Fall genommen hat. Sie treffen sich vor Lens Haus und diskutieren ihre weitere thumbVorgehensweise. Dean wundert sich, dass Len bis jetzt noch niemanden umgebracht hat, wo es doch bei Jenna kaum einen Wimpernschlag gedauert hatte. Sein Bruder ist der Meinung, dass nicht jeder Mensch gleich auf den Verlust seiner Seele reagiert. Dean meint sie müssten ihn im Auge behalten und Sam solle ihm erklären, dass er keine Seele mehr hat. Da sie sich darüber jedoch nicht einigen können, räumt Dean schließlich ein, dass Len die Wahrheit wahrscheinlich eh nicht vertragen würde. Sam glaubt, dass die Frau "seines" Opfers möglicherweise auch keine Seele mehr hat. Sie fahren mit Len zum Haus der Pinskys, doch finden es verlassen vor. Sam ruft Sydney an und fragt, ob sie wisse, wo er Mrs. Pinsky finden könnte. Sie nennt ihm die Adresse eines Freundes von Dawn. Die Brüder fahren dorthin. Len wird langsam ein wenig panisch und so sagt ihm Dean, dass er keine Seele mehr hat und Sam erklärt, das es seinem Wissen nach irreversibel ist. Dean kettet Len aus Sicherheitsgründen mit thumb|leftHandschellen an die Tür des Impalas. Die Winchesters finden im Wohnzimmer des Hauses umgestürzte Möbel und machen sich auf, das Haus zu durchsuchen. Im Keller findet Dean zwei Leichen und wird von hinten niedergeschlagen. Sam findet in einem Wandschrank den Sohn der Pinskys gefesselt und geknebelt. Als er dabei ist ihn zu befreien, wird er von Sydney mit einer Waffe bedroht. Als Dean wieder zu sich kommt sind sein Bruder und er an Stühle gefesselt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sydney Mrs. Pensky und ihren Freund ermordet hat. Sie sei einige Nächte vor dem ersten Mord im Hotel auf dem Parkplatz einer Bar ebenfalls Amara begegnet. Sie habe sie zunächst besser fühlen lassen, doch als Sydney ihre Hilfe mit der eines Engels verglichen habe, hätte Amara ihr die Seele ausgesaugt. Seitdem fühle sie sich frei und wolle die Brüder aus Dankbarkeit Amara darbieten. Ihre Eltern haben sie misshandelt, aber Amara hätte ihr den Schmerz genommen. Sie hat ihren Ex-Freund, der mit seiner neuen Flamme in dem Hotel übernachten wollte, getötet. Die Mutter des Hotelbesitzers habe sie umgebracht, weil sie sie um zwei Wochen Lohn geprellt habe und die Pinskys mussten dran glauben, weil sie Sydneys Ansicht nach thumbschlechte Eltern für ihren Sohn waren. Während Sydney ihnen das alles erzählt, ist Sam dabei sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Dean versucht herauszufinden, wo Amara ist. Sydney meint sie würde beten und fühlen, dass sie in der Nähe ist. Als Dean meint, dass das gut sei, da sie das Miststück schon seit Wochen suchen würden, schlägt Sydney ihm mit dem Gewehrkolben ins Gesicht. Sam nutzt diese Ablenkung und versucht an eine Waffe zu gelangen. Sydney bemerkt das und schießt auf ihn, wird aber selber von Len mit einer Axt getötet. In ihren letzten Sekunden meint sie noch, dass die Dunkelheit sie bald alle holen würde. Sam bleibt unverletzt und nimmt Len die Axt ab. Dieser hat sich aus den Handschellen befreit, sich dabei allerdings den Daumen dabei abgerissen, doch es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, genauso wenig wie, dass er Sydney getötet hat. Um niemanden zu gefährden, meint Len, das Dean ihn töten könnte, doch da dieser sich weigert, beschließt Len sich als Mörder der Polizei stellen. thumb|leftAls der Fall abgeschlossen ist, sitzen die Brüder auf der Motorhaube des Impalas und essen einen Burger. Sam gesteht Dean, dass er ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch habe, wenn er daran denke, was die Dunkelheit mit den Menschen anstellt. Er will wissen wie Deans Kontakt mit ihr war. Dean entgegnet es sei ruhig gewesen. Sam meint, der beste Weg, um Amara zu finden, sei weiter den Leichen zu folgen, die sie indirekt hinterlässt. Dean meint, dass sie nicht schwer zu finden sein dürfte, jetzt wo sie wissen worauf sie bei der Suche achten müssten. Sie machen sich auf den Rückweg. Aus einem Gebüsch heraus hat Amara die Abfahrt der Brüder beobachtet und meint, dass sie Dean bald wiedersehen würde. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Amara *Len Fletcher Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis Musik *'Daisy Bell (Vocal Version)' von Harry Dacre & Mark Gasbarro *'Trois Preludes et Fugues, Op. 109: No. 2 in G Major' von Stephen Tharp *'Fluff' von Andy Gabbard Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode könnte eine Anspielung an die irische Rockband "Thin Lizzy" und die Mörderin "Lizzie Borden" sein. *Das Bed and Breakfast, welches Sam und Dean in dieser Episode untersuchen, ist das berühmte Haus von Lizzie Borden, die verdächtigt wurde, am 4. August 1892 ihre Stiefmutter Abby Borden, sowie ihren Vater Andrew Borden, mit einer Axt ermordet zu haben. Aufgrund von fehlenden stichhaltigen Beweisen und Lizzies Anwalt George D. Robinson, welcher zu jener Zeit als der beste Anwalt galt, der für Geld zu haben war, wurde Lizzie Borden schließlich freigesprochen. Der Mord ihrer Eltern wurde zudem bis heute nicht aufgeklärt. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-19.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-22.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-32.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-42.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-62.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-72.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-82.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-92.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-102.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-112.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-122.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-132.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig